


A Walk in the Woods

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finn and the Moms of Power, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Young Finn loves their Aunt Perfuma and today, as part of Perfuma helping Finn cope with their past, the two are going to go on a walk in the woods behind Catra and Adora's house.
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

“It’s called a dandelion. You can eat the leaves in a salad but you probably shouldn’t at this time of year,” Perfuma said as she pointed at a group of plants growing in the meadow. Finn looked at the plants and then back up at Perfuma. 

“Are they poisonous right now?” Finn said as they poked at the plant with a stick.

“No dear, they just get a bit bitter as they get older,” Perfuma said. “But they have pretty flowers and you can always use the roots for a tummy medicine.” 

When Perfuma had shown up for her weekly session with Finn, she’d said that it was a beautiful day out and the two of them should go out on a hike behind the house. Catra had taken a small backpack and filled it up with a few snacks, Finn’s stuffed blue whale, and a water bottle. 

“Can I have a hug before you go, kiddo?” Catra said as she knelt down on the back porch in front of Finn. 

Finn shook their head and said, “No, I don’t want to right now.” 

Catra stood up and smiled at them and said, “Not a problem. You two have fun.”

They went to the back of the property and Perfuma helped Finn up over the rock wall at the back. She lifted herself over and began walking through the woods behind the house and as they did she told Finn about the different plants. When she plucked some mint and put a piece in her mouth, Finn got wide-eyed and asked what she was doing. 

“It’s mint,” Perfuma said with a smile. “It helps keep your spirit balanced and positive. It also tastes good. Would you like some?” 

Finn nodded and chewed on it as they walked. Finn liked her. She was very kind and listened to them when they talked about things. Catra and Adora were the same way Finn knew but something about Perfuma made Finn open up like they didn’t with anyone else. 

As they looked at the dandelion, Perfuma reached into the large cloth bag she had slung around her and pulled out a small trowel. She carefully dug around one of the dandelions and brushed the dirt off it before putting it into the bag. 

“Why are we out here?” Finn said after a moment. 

“What do you mean?” Perfuma said. 

“Why are we out walking? Why aren’t we in Adora’s office?” Finn said as they poked at the ground with their stick. 

“Because I thought it’d be nice to get out today. Do you want to go back there?” Perfuma said. 

Finn shook their head and said, “No. I just… I don’t know.”

“Do you feel like something is wrong since we’re not in the same place we always are when we talk?” Perfuma said. 

Finn thought as Perfuma carefully dug up another dandelion for her bag. 

“I guess,” Finn said. 

Perfuma shook the dirt off the roots, smiled and said, “Remember, you have to try and answer in a clear way.”

Finn nodded and said, “It does. I like it but I just feel, I don’t know.” 

Perfuma smiled and said, “Do you think you could tell Mx. Whale about it?” 

Finn shook their head and said, “I could but I don’t want to. They’re happy in the pack. They’re eating a snack.” 

“Well we won’t bother them then,” Perfuma said. “Do you think it’s because you expected something to be one way and it didn’t happen that way?” 

Finn sat on the ground and picked up a passing bug on their stick and watched it crawl around for a minute before answering. 

“Yes,” Finn said as they sat the bug down and watched it go on its way. 

“Why does it feel wrong?” Perfuma said. 

Finn poked again at the ground and said, “Why are you gathering plants? You can just make them yourself instantly.” 

Perfuma smiled at them and said, “Are you avoiding the question?” 

Finn said, “I just want to know.” 

“Well, I’ll answer but I want you to think about what I said too because I’ll ask you again in a while,” Perfuma said. “Why does your Aunt Glimmer walk or take a skiff or a boat? She can teleport, and take people with her, so why does she bother with any of those?” 

Finn shrugged and said, “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t!? Really!?” Perfuma said in fake shock. 

Finn grinned a little and said, “No! Maybe she likes to walk?” 

“That’s one reason. Glimmer has power. Everyone does in one way or another. How you  _ don’t _ use it is just as important as how you  _ do _ use it,” Perfuma said. “Glimmer could pop in and out everywhere, and does sometimes if it’s needed, but she’s learned it’s sometimes better to slow down and do something the regular way. I’d say for me, I want to try and stay connected with the rhythm of the universe. Could I make some dandelions that are ready to eat in a salad right now? Yes, but it’s much more centering to let go of my ego and wait until they’re ready instead of when I’m ready.” 

“I wish I had power,” Finn said, getting a little grumpy as they wrapped their arms around their legs. 

“You don’t have any?” Perfuma said as she sat down on the ground next to them. 

“No. I wanna make stuff grow or teleport or throw water around,” Finn said. “I can’t do anything.”

“What do you think we do with power?” Perfuma said. 

“Fight bad people?” Finn said. 

“Sometimes. Why are they bad?” Perfuma said. 

“Cause they’re hurting other people,” Finn said confidently. 

“So are we helping those people that they’re hurting?” Perfuma asked. 

Finn nodded slowly and said, “I guess so.” 

“You know your Uncle Bow helped a lot of people. Can he throw water around or do anything like that?” Perfuma asked. 

Finn shook their head and said, “No. Well, I don’t think so.” 

“He can’t, sweetheart,” Perfuma said. “But he’s still helped so many people, even before he was king, because he decided he was going to help with whatever he could manage. You can do the same. It doesn’t have to be something the whole world can see. It can be something as simple as listening to someone when they need help. You have that power right now. You can help.”

Finn sat and didn’t say anything. Perfuma sat with them and watched the trees move with the wind. A few porcupines shuffled through on the other side of the field, their orange eyes and blue tipped quills glowing a little in the afternoon light. Perfuma waited until she felt the time was right and said, “Is this why you felt odd about us not meeting in Adora’s office? Because you felt like you didn’t have power over it?” 

Finn looked up at her and she smiled at them and said, “I did say I’d come back to it.” 

Finn sighed and said, “I think so.” 

“Did you feel that way when we left the house?” Perfuma said. 

Finn lay back on the ground, used their backpack as a pillow, and said, “Yes. I like this though.” 

“It is nice isn’t it? I do want to know why you didn’t say anything though,” Perfuma said. 

Finn looked at her and said, “Cause I’m supposed to obey.” 

Perfuma said, “Catra asked you for a hug but you said no. Why couldn’t you tell me no?” 

Finn stayed silent and Perfuma let them sit. She pulled some yarn out of her bag, tied a few strands in big loops, and then wrapped them around her big toe. She stretched her foot out in front of her to bring them taut and then hooked the other end around her fingers and started working the loops back and forth. Finn watched her as the cord she was weaving quickly formed. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t say no to you,” Finn finally said. “Catra has told me a lot that I can say no to her.”

Perfuma nodded as she continued on with her weaving. 

“Has she not said you can say no to other adults?” Perfuma said. 

Finn thought and said, “She’s said I can say it to them as well.” 

Perfuma quickly tied off the end of the cord, took it off her toe, and rolled it up. She stuck it in her bag and pulled out a small cloth bag. She undid the drawstrings and pulled out a small nut. She held it up and said, “Finn, this is the nut of the Languid Almond tree. It’s safe to handle but if you eat it they're lethally poisonous. You’ll die. There’s no antidote and no magic can cure it. What if someone told you that you  _ had _ to eat it, right now? What would you say?” 

Finn looked at her in shock and said, “NO!”

She nodded and shook a few more out of the bag and said, “Good. There’s no such tree, they’re just regular almonds, Finn. Why did you feel like you could say no then?” 

She tossed the small handful into her mouth and started chewing. Finn watched and then said, “Because… uh, because I don’t want to be poisoned.” 

“So you could now because you felt you were in danger so why not earlier?” Perfuma said.

“It’s not like I was going to get poisoned,” Finn said. 

“Do you think I would have been mad?” Perfuma said. 

“No,” Finn said quickly.

“Finn, that seemed like a really quick answer,” Perfuma said. 

Finn looked away from her and said, “Maybe.” 

Perfuma nodded and ate a few more almonds before tucking the bag away. 

“Have I ever been mad with you?” Perfuma said. 

Finn sat up and said, “I think so.” 

Perfuma kept a neutral face and said, “When do you think I’ve been mad at you?” 

“When I’m not really good at answering you,” Finn said. 

Perfuma said, “Sweetheart, I’ve never been mad at you. Your struggle doesn’t make me mad, in fact, I’m glad I get to be the one that helps you in it. So you didn’t say anything because you thought I would be mad because you’re supposed to be obedient.” 

Finn thought for a moment and then said, “And because it didn’t really matter.” 

Perfuma nodded and said, “But it does. Standing up for yourself is a skill. You have to practice it. If you had told me no, I would have asked you why, and then we could have talked about it.” 

Finn started rummaging around in their backpack and pulled out a waxed cloth wrapped around some sliced apples. Finn unwrapped them and started munching on them. Finn had pulled Mx. Whale up so they peeked out of the top of the bag and Finn offered them an apple slice before nodding and eating it themself. 

“Does Mx. Whale not like apples?” Perfuma said. 

“They do but they said they’re full right now and that I should have it,” Finn said. “Would you like one?” 

Perfuma nodded and Finn held out the cloth. She took a moment to choose a piece and then sat back. 

“What are you going to do with that thing you made earlier?” Finn said. 

“I don’t know,” Perfuma said. “I just felt moved to make something. I may give it to my children when I go home. I could string beads on it and give it to Scorpia. I could just unravel it and do something else with the yarn. I’m not quite sure just yet.” 

Finn folded up the waxed cloth and put it back in their backpack and leaned forward to whisper to Mx. Whale before closing the bag back up. 

“What’d you say to Mx. Whale?” Perfuma said. 

Finn opened their mouth to say what they’d said when they stopped and said, “No. I don’t want to tell you.” 

Perfuma nodded and said, “Private conservation. I understand.” 

Finn watched her and waited and when she didn’t say anything more they fidgeted a little and said, “It was.” 

“No problem,” Perfuma said. “Do you want to walk some more? There’s a stream with a pool nearby. We can see if there’s any fish in it.” 

As they walked into the trees again, Perfuma talked about the different plants they walked past. She pointed at a maple tree and said, “Before She-Ra released the magic, these would always turn a pale orange in autumn. Now they turn a dark red.” 

“Adora says she’s She-Ra,” Finn said as if it was just no big deal. 

“She is,” Perfuma said with a smile as she helped Finn climb over a fallen log. 

“Ok,” Finn said with a shrug. “She’s been gone a while. I miss her.” 

Perfuma nodded. Adora was out running down a possible lead on Finn’s biological family. Nothing had come out of it yet so they hadn’t told Finn anything except that she was working, which she was as she was running a survey crew at the same time. Perfuma said, “Do you not talk to her through the data pad?” 

Finn said, “I do. It’s not the same.” 

Perfuma knelt down and looked at some green and yellow mushrooms growing on a rotting log. Finn watched as she carefully lifted the cap of one with a twig to look at the gills underneath. 

“Can you eat those?” Finn said. 

“No, you can’t. They’ll make you very sick,” Perfuma said. “They’re called Fools Lament. Why isn’t talking to Adora over the data pad the same?” 

Finn kicked at the rotting log a little and said, “I don’t know. I guess because she’s not there. It’s not the same seeing her without her being around. It’s… kind of scary.”

Perfuma stopped fiddling with the mushrooms and said, “How is it scary?” 

“Just I don’t know when she’ll be back. I don’t like that,” Finn said and Perfuma noticed them shaking just a little. 

“Are you afraid she won’t come back?” Perfuma said. 

“Yes,” Finn said and their shaking got a little harder. 

“Finn, breathe please,” Perfuma said. 

Finn nodded and started taking deep breaths while counting slowly. When they were a little calmer Perfuma said, “Now why do you think she’s not going to come back?”

“She’s been gone  _ forever,”  _ Finn said. 

“Really? How long has forever been?” Perfuma said as squirrels, mottled dusty red and white, ran through the trees above them. 

“What?” Finn said. 

“Well, you said forever. How long has that been?” Perfuma said. 

Finn said, “She left last week.” 

“She did. She told me about it when she did. Do you remember the exact day?” Perfuma said.

Finn shook their head and said, “No.” 

“It’s been eight days. We met the day after she left remember?” Perfuma said.

Finn thought about it and said, “Ok, yes, I remember.”

“So is eight days forever?” Perfuma said. 

Finn rolled their eyes and said, “No, but it feels like forever!” 

Perfuma smiled and said, “I understand. When I’m away from someone I miss it can feel like it’s been longer than it is.” 

“But what if she doesn’t come back?” Finn said as they started walking again. 

“Has she said that she isn’t going to?” Perfuma said. 

“No,” Finn said. 

“Has Catra said something?” Perfuma said. 

“No,” Finn said again. 

“Why do you think you’re afraid of that then?” Perfuma said. 

Finn thought of all the people who’d left them in their young life. They remembered getting left on a sidewalk and then having to live on their own in an alley. They’d been with Catra and Adora longer than anyone else in their life but that just made them more leery and though they didn’t realize it, they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Everyone else has,” Finn said sullenly. 

“Everyone?” Perfuma said. 

Finn frowned and said, “Yes.”

Perfuma nodded as they started walking down a gentle slope. At the bottom was a small pool of water being fed from a tiny waterfall. A rock face hung over it, covered with multi-colored moss and ferns. The water exited in a burble over rocks as it ran along into the woods. There was a little spot beside it covered in soft sand. Perfuma settled down onto it, crossing her legs, while Finn looked at the little pebbles along the edge of the pool, picking a few up and putting them in a small pocket of their backpack.

“You know that Catra and Adora haven’t left you,” Perfuma said. 

Finn nodded but didn’t say anything. They didn’t want to think about Catra or Adora leaving them. The thought scared them and so instead they said, “I don’t see any fish.” 

“They may be hiding in the shadows over there by the rock face,” Perfuma said. “If you’re still, they may come out.” 

Finn waited a minute or two, watching the water, when Perfuma said, “Finn, Catra and Adora haven’t left you.” 

Finn gave Perfuma an angry look. Perfuma returned it with a calm look, her hands settled on her knees, and waited for an answer. 

“No,” Finn said. “I don’t wanna talk.” 

Perfuma nodded and said, “Well, I would like it you would but I’ll respect your no.”

Finn sat down on the sand and began digging at it. Perfuma sat quietly and waited. As they played in the sand, Perfuma saw a few fish sliding out into the light dappled water. 

Perfuma whispered and said, “Finn, move slowly and quietly and you’ll see a few fish in the middle there.” 

Finn looked up. The fish were mostly grey with lines of bluish-green along their bellies. Finn leaned forward onto all fours and watched them as the fish swam around the water, Finn’s tail swishing a little as they watched. The fish swam towards the small waterfall and became harder to see from the rippling water. Finn sat back again and padded over to where the fallen leaves met the sand and picked up a stick. They went back and started drawing in the sand. 

“They haven’t, but they will,” Finn said quietly. 

Perfuma nodded and said, “Do you want to talk about it now?” 

Finn ignored the question and drew a long arc across the sand. When it was done they said, “Everyone else has left.”

“Finn, why are you going to hit me tomorrow?” Perfuma asked. 

Finn looked up in confusion and said, “I’m not going to hit you!” 

“Are you sure? Other people have hit me before,” Perfuma said. 

Finn seemed frustrated and said, “I won’t hit you.” 

“But, Finn, other people have. Are you sure?” Perfuma said with a smile. 

Finn rolled their eyes and said, “Yes, Aunt Perfuma!” 

“Then why do you assume that Catra and Adora are going to leave you just because others have? Have they given you any sign they’re going to?” Perfuma said. 

Finn looked at her with a bit of irritation as they made quick zig-zag lines in the sand. 

“It’s not the same,” Finn said with a snip. 

Perfuma said, “How?” 

Finn looked at her. They didn’t like that. Finn had found the shortest questions were usually the hardest to answer and they thought about telling her no again. Instead they decided not to say anything and just kept playing in the sand. Perfuma sat and waited and watched the lines that Finn drew in the sand, zig-zags and spirals and curves. She held her hand out and a small green twig formed in her hand and she leaned forward and drew a large circle in front of her. She started filling it with alternating shapes, connecting them with arcs and straight lines, when she saw Finn stop and throw their stick down.

“Why don’t you ever get mad?” Finn said. 

Perfuma waved the twig away and said, “I do. You even thought I did earlier.”

Finn shook their head and said, “No you don’t.”

“I do, I promise. I don’t get mad at you though,” Perfuma said. 

“Catra and Adora get mad at me,” Finn said. 

“Why do they get mad at you?” Perfuma said. 

“If I don’t do my chores,” Finn said. 

Perfuma nodded and said, “How do they let you know they’re mad?” 

“I can tell,” Finn said. 

Perfuma said, “What does a mad person look like?” 

Finn said, “Umm, well, you know, they get all mad. Their face gets angry looking and they shout. Sometimes they hit.” 

Perfuma frowned and felt herself get tense. She said, “Are you saying that Catra and Adora do all of that?” 

Finn shook their head and said, “No, they don’t hit.” 

Perfuma relaxed a little and said, “So they shout at you and get an angry face?” 

Finn thought for a moment and said, “Well, they don’t really shout. But they do get a bit louder and they get an angry face.” 

Perfuma nodded and carefully said, “Do they scare you?” 

Finn shook their head and said, “No.” 

Perfuma said, “It sounds like maybe they’re getting frustrated instead of mad.” 

Finn shrugged and said, “I don’t know.” 

“Have you asked them if they are?” Perfuma said. 

Finn looked at her in puzzlement and said, “Ask them?” 

“If they’re mad,” Perfuma said. “Have you?” 

Finn shook their head and said, “No.” 

“Next time, you should,” Perfuma said. 

“I don’t know,” Finn said as they picked up a small stone and flipped it into the air to catch it. 

“Remember, it never hurts to try and talk with someone,” Perfuma said. 

Finn nodded. It was something Perfuma had said before. When they’d talked with Catra and Adora, they’d always been open to talking with them. 

“Ok,” Finn said. 

Finn lay down on the sand and watched the water. After a few minutes they said, “How did you know this was here?” 

“I looked at a map that Adora made,” Perfuma said. 

Finn looked at her and said, “I figured it was because a plant told you.” 

Perfuma laughed and said, “No, sweetheart, plants don’t talk like that. Adora and Catra almost built their house here. They changed their mind because it’s too far from the road.” 

“Maybe they didn’t want to live in the Whispering Woods?” Finn said, thinking of the stories they’d heard from other kids. 

Perfuma heard an almost nervous tone in their voice and said, “This isn’t the Whispering Woods, although this stream does eventually go into them. But there’s no reason to fear the Whispering Woods. It’s a wild place with wild animals and lots of magic but you just need to respect them and their place and tread lightly. It’s really breathtakingly beautiful.” 

Perfuma thought for a moment about when she’d explored the woods with Scorpia shortly after they got engaged. The Whispering Woods had always been high in magic but once the magic had been released in full it had become a place of awe and wonder. They’d spent weeks in the woods together and to this day she was still amazed at the things they’d seen.

Finn said, “I’m sorry I got upset earlier.”

Perfuma, pulling out of her brief reverie, said, “It’s ok. What we’re doing here is going to upset you sometimes and I want you to be able to express any emotion you have.”

“I know. I just used to get told that I…, um...,” Finn said before trailing off. 

“Is this from Snow-by? You’ve said before that you remember them telling you to be quiet a lot,” Perfuma said, keeping her emotions inside. Finn had talked a lot about them as it was the last person they remembered as a caretaker, although she used that word loosely, before Catra and Adora had found them living on the streets. They’d been shuffled around a lot among people as well but it was one of the only names they really remembered. 

“Yes, they would tell me to be quiet and then…, well, they’d tell me to be quiet and to apologize,” Finn said. 

Perfuma knew what the pause meant. Finn had also talked about the violence they’d had to endure before. 

“It’s important you’re in harmony with your emotions. Your emotions aren’t good or bad. They’re just emotions. How you act based on them is what makes them good or bad,” Perfuma said.

“I know, you’ve told me,” Finn said, their ears twitchy as they listened to a squirrel in a tree nearby.

“It’s important. I know someone who hurt a lot of people, including someone she loved very much, because she wasn’t taught how to be in harmony with her emotions,” Perfuma said.

“You knew her? Was she one of the bad people you fought?” Finn said.

Perfuma almost said she still knew her and considered her a good friend and said instead, “I’d say she is a person who did bad things. She did learn though, made atonement where she could, and she still tries every day to be a person who does good things.”

“But a person who does bad things is a bad person,” Finn said with a frown. 

“We’re just people, Finn, and we can all do good and bad things. If someone hurts you, you don’t have to ever forgive them if you don’t want to. That doesn’t mean they can’t ever do good again. You can even see them doing good and not doing bad anymore and accept that while still not forgiving them or forgetting how you were hurt,” Perfuma said. 

Finn frowned and didn’t say anything as they thought. 

“How about we make that one of the things you should think about this week,” Perfuma said. 

Finn said, “Ok.”

“And think about why you don’t like it when things change suddenly,” Perfuma said. 

“Do I need to tell you what I’ll do?” Finn said, referring to something she sometimes added on.

“I want you to just think about it but if you do think of a way to cope, we can talk about it,” Perfuma said.

“Are we done?” Finn said, sitting up. 

“If you want us to be,” Perfuma said. 

Finn nodded and said, “Yeah, I do.” 

“Alright, then let’s do our meditation to close,” Perfuma said. 

Finn nodded and sat on the warm sand and just let themself be quiet and still. Finn had a few friends who did this as well, their parents having taught them, but they all said they didn’t like it and that it was hard to just sit. Finn never had a problem with it. Becoming still was something they’d learned early in life to avoid drawing attention to themself. It was getting their mind to be still that Finn had a problem doing and right now they kept drifting back to what Perfuma had said. 

Finn didn’t know what she had meant. They just liked to know how things were going to go and didn’t know why it was a problem. They knew, even though she’d never said it, that she didn’t ask them to think about something if it wasn’t a problem. Finally, Finn broke the silence of their meditation as the thought swirled in their head. 

“Aunt Perfuma, what do you mean about me not liking things changing?” Finn said. 

Perfuma turned to them and said, “It’s just something I want you to think about, sweetheart.” 

“No, I want you to tell me,” Finn said nervously. 

Perfuma thought for a moment. Her job was to help someone to see the answer for themselves, less a guide and more a fellow traveler on the person’s journey, and she thought for a moment to gently tell them that she would talk about it next week but she remembered how it had disturbed them earlier.

“Well, I want you to still think about this but I’ve noticed that you do not like it when something changes, especially if you don’t get notice of them,” Perfuma said. “It was one of the reasons we went for our walk today. I wanted to have a bit of a change for you that wouldn’t be unpleasant in hopes you would be more aware of it.”

“Why?” Finn said. 

“What do you mean why?” Perfuma replied.

“Why do you think that I don’t like it?” Finn said. 

Perfuma said, “Sweetheart, it really is better if you work on it yourself.” 

Finn said, “No! I want to know! Just tell me!”

Perfuma said, “It’s really better if you…”

Finn could feel a tightening in their chest and said, “Please? Just tell me?”

Perfuma sighed and said, “Then we’re not over for the day because I’m going to want to talk about this with you and I’m going to change our personal agreement for this. You must talk about it with me. I’m afraid of hurting you with this conversation. You can take your time to answer but we’re not done today until I’m sure you’re ok and we can’t do that if we don’t talk through it. Ok, Finn?” 

Finn nodded and said, “Yes.” 

Perfuma sighed again and almost changed her mind. She did not want to bring this up but she finally said, “I think you don’t like change because you had to deal with uncertainty at a very young age, when you never should have had to. You were… you had violence inflicted against you with no rhyme or reason. Because of that violence, you are very aware of people and their emotions to try to catch any sign of a change in their mood. It’s also why you assign good and bad to people. You want to know where they stand.

“You were shuffled around a lot between people who didn’t properly care for you and you fear sudden change because of never having the assurance that the day would be similar to the one before and not having someone there to help you cope with it. Then you were left on a sidewalk with no warning and you had to fend for yourself. You’ve only had stability for a very short while when compared to the rest of your life and anything that changes that or seems to threaten that, I think, scares you. It’s understandable but it’s hurting you and it will only be worse if we don’t work on it and help you cope.” 

Finn had pulled their knees to their chest and had set their head on their knees. Their ears were laid flat back along their head. Perfuma could see their tail twitching in the sand and she waited for a moment before saying, “Finn, sweetie, you don’t have to answer just yet but could you let me know you’re present?” 

Finn gave a nod and Perfuma said, “Ok, take your time but I want you to tell me what you think about what I’ve shared.” 

Finn sat in silence as the light shifted along the ground. Finn had been fairly open with Perfuma before. It had taken a long time to get to where they would share. However, Finn would remember this particular time for years to come. Until they met Izzy years later, this would be the most that Finn would ever share about their past to someone. 

Finn started talking, hesitatingly at first, trying to say what they thought Perfuma wanted to hear. Perfuma asked questions of them and Finn began to answer more and more honestly and that started to turn to them just remembering and as they began to talk more about their memories it was like a breaking through at the bottom of a well with memories started to bubble up and flow out faster and faster. Perfuma stopped questioning and just listened mostly and when Finn began to weep, Perfuma gathered them in her arms and rocked them and let them continue on. 

As night was getting close, Finn felt exhausted and emptied out. They sniffled and wiped at their eyes and said, “Aunt Perfuma, why did they hate me? Am I bad?” 

Perfuma hugged them tighter and said, “No, you’re not. You’re wonderful. Could you tell me something wonderful about yourself, please?” 

Finn slowly said, “Um… I’m… very furry.” 

Perfuma laughed and said, “Yes, you are and you’re right, that’s a wonderful thing about yourself. It’s part of what makes a wonderful you.”

She paused for a moment and said, “And I don’t know why they did what they did because we can’t ask them. You may be asking yourself why for the rest of your life. When you do though, know that it was their decision to do something bad. You did not do anything to justify those actions. And know you’ll never have to go through it alone. You just have to reach out to the many, many people who are around you and love you. Including me.” 

Finn nodded and was silent. As night fell, they talked a little more and soon, Finn felt, if not better, at least a bit more at peace. Finn heard a snuffling along the top of the rock face and looked up to see a boar browsing through the leaf litter at the top. It stopped and turned to face the two sitting below. It had several eyes along each side of its face and its bristly hair was a swirling blue pattern that made it seem like it was drifting in and out of the shadows. 

Finn, their eyes wide in the dim light, said in quiet wonder, “It’s _ huge. _ ” __

Perfuma, watching the creature watch them, whispered back, “It’s actually very small for its kind. That’s a Whispering Woods Boar and they get incredibly large. This one is probably a child out foraging on its own for the first time.” 

The boar twitched its snout a little and Perfuma placed her hand on her heart and said, “Hello, gentle soul. Finn and I honor you and thank you for letting us share your woods with you.” 

The boar twitched its ears at the sound of her voice and grunted a little before going back to snuffling through the leaves looking for its dinner, eventually going out of sight. 

“You said this wasn’t the Whispering Woods,” Finn said after it left. “Why was it here?”

“Well, they can roam a long ways out from the Woods. They seem to like to wander a bit when they’re young,” Perfuma said. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Finn nodded and said in an imitation of her, “I’m feeling very centered, Aunt Perfuma.” 

Perfuma laughed at Finn’s impersonation and said, “Well I can tell you’re trying to sound like me and if you’re doing imitations, I think you’re feeling alright. Ready to go back? I’m sure Catra will have something ready for your dinner.” 

Finn agreed and they went walking through the woods by moonlight. Finn remembered coming to the stone wall along the backyard and seeing the lights of the house beckoning the two of them. Perfuma gave them a boost and Finn climbed over the wall and shouted happily for Catra as they ran through the backyard. 

“I remembered her coming out and Mom came out right behind her,” Finn said to Izzy years later as they traipsed through the woods, looking for the pool and stream. “I slammed into the two of them and hugged them both really tight. I think that’s the first time I really understood how much I loved them both.” 

“You really told Perfuma all about your past?” Izzy said.

Finn nodded as they reached down and plucked a little mint to chew on. 

“As much as I could remember at the time. The only person who knows more is you,” Finn said. 

“Haven’t you told your moms?” Izzy said, shaking her head as Finn held out a piece of mint for her.

Finn said, “No. I mean, I’ve told them a lot, we’ve definitely talked about it over the years but some of it I just didn’t think about at the time or remember or just, you know, whatever.”

Izzy sighed and said, “I wish I could tell more people sometimes. I mean, I tell you. I’ve started a personal journal because the Listener journals and textbooks say it’s a good thing and I write about some stuff there and I talk to Grandma sometimes about it but not a lot. I think she feels guilty that she didn’t do something sooner for me and I don’t want to bring that up too much.” 

Izzy shook her head a little and swatted at a branch as it brushed against her horns. 

“You alright there?” Finn said with a laugh as they adjusted the straps on their pack a little. 

“Yes! I’m still not used to having them be this tall. They’re supposed to curve back,” Izzy said. 

Finn went up and looked intently, causing Izzy to blush a little, and said, “Well, I think they’re starting to. I guess we’ll see how they go if you let them get longer.”

“Well, if I get them caught in a tree branch again they’re going the way of the rest of my hair,” Izzy said, referring to her completely buzzed head. 

“Have I said how much I like that by the way, my wonderful Iz?” Finn said with a smile. 

Izzy gave a little smile and said, “Only a dozen times since I showed up at your house today.” 

“A dozen!? I’m behind!” Finn said with mock shock. 

Izzy gave another little smile as she pulled a map out of her satchel and looked at it a little and then said, “If you’re right about which pool it is, we’ll be there soon. Should just be that way.”

Finn nodded and they started walking along again. 

“I know I’ve been through here a bunch but I swear it looks new every time I come here,” Finn said, looking around at all the trees. Finn saw a maple starting to turn dark red and noticed other trees were starting to change color as well as autumn approached. 

“When was the last time you were here?” Izzy asked. 

“Couple of years ago probably. Doesn’t matter though. I’m not exactly a top notch wayfarer or anything. When the path disappears, so do I,” Finn said with a laugh. 

Soon, with Izzy leading the way, they walked up to the slope that led down to the pool. They stood as Finn took it all in. 

“It looks kind of like I remember it. I was expecting it to be a little smaller but overall, it still looks about the same. That boar I told you about was up there,” Finn said, pointing at the rock face above the pool.

“I wish I could have seen it. The Whispering Woods Boar averages 1.5 meters in height and 3.5 meters in length. Are we camping up here?” Izzy said as she made a few marks on the map and then tucked it away. 

“This one wasn’t anywhere near that large and I was thinking on the edge of the sand. It’ll be softer,” Finn said. 

They went down to the small beach. Finn pulled a tarp out of their bag and the two setup a little lean-to. Finn threw a few blankets down on the ground as Izzy started a little fire. Finn hauled out the sandwiches and soup Catra had made for them as they watched the flames dance in the gathering darkness. After they were done eating, Finn lay their head on Izzy’s leg as she ran her fingers through their hair. 

“Ok, so you told me that you wanted to talk with me about something,” Izzy said. 

Finn, blinking slowly as they watched the flames, said, “I do. The past months have been… interesting.”

Izzy gave a little snort and said, “It really has been. I’m looking forward to autumn and taking it easy.” 

Finn sat up and said, “What if I said that I kind of want to do something that probably won’t be taking it easy?”

Izzy looked at them in the shifting shadows thrown by the flames and said, “What do you mean?” 

Finn shifted around a little and said, “I thought about going into the Bright Moon archives and going through all the stuff that my moms had gathered when they were looking for my biological family.” 

Izzy said, “That sounds interesting. That’s a bunch of research so if you’re ok with it, I’d love to help out. Not really rough though.” 

Finn smiled at the excitement that came into her eyes at the thought of reading a bunch of old documents and said, “It’s not just that though.” 

Izzy shifted her head to the side as she suddenly realized what Finn was thinking about. 

“You want to chase down leads don’t you?” Izzy said. 

Finn nodded their head and said, “I could be gone for a while. Mom said they spent two years on this when I was younger and that they went across the entire planet.”

“I don’t think Grandma would mind but I’d have to ask her of course. You think we should bring anyone else along with us?” Izzy said as she pulled a hardback notebook out of her satchel and flipped through it to a clean page to start taking notes.

Finn said, “Izzy, I haven’t even asked you. Are you sure?” 

Izzy was going through a small case of pens, trying to find the right color to start writing in, when she looked up at Finn and said, “Finn, I love you. I’m going.”

“I love you too,” Finn said with a smile. “Let’s start planning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing the next part of Finn and the Moms of Power and it's promising to be huge. I've already broke my record for longest fic with that one (it's currently at 25.7K and still rolling right along). I almost rolled this one into that but I decided it worked better this way. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
